(1) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a top chassis assembly and a display device having the top chassis assembly. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a top chassis assembly for realizing a narrow bezel of a display device and a display device having the top chassis assembly.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A range of application for liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices has gradually widened because of the LCD's excellent characteristics such as light weight, thin thickness and low power consumption. The LCD devices have been used in personal computers (“PC”) such as notebook PCs, office automation equipment, audio/video equipment, interior/outdoor advertising display devices, and the like. A transparent type LCD device employed in many if not most of the LCD devices, controls an electric field applied to a liquid crystal layer and modulates light provided from a backlight assembly, thereby displaying images.
In the related art, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”), a hot cathode fluorescent lamp (“HCFL”), an external electrode fluorescent lamp (“EEFL”), etc. were used as the light source of the backlight assembly. However, a light-emitting diode (“LED”) has been spotlighted because the LED can be driven at a low voltage and has excellent characteristics such as low power consumption, excellent color reproduction, excellent contrast ratio, and a long life span.
An LCD device having a slim size and light weight has been developed in order to secure a competitiveness of a display device product. In the slim size and light weight LCD, for example, a bezel that is a width taken from a peripheral line or an outer edge of an LCD device to an active area of the LCD device is decreased, so that research for reducing a peripheral size of the LCD device to thereby reduce a width of the bezel is ongoing.